


Heated Night

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-07
Updated: 2006-06-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Damn Hogwarts and its no air conditioner! Damn it! She thinks as she breathes in the muggy hot air. Trying to sleep isn’t working, getting water isn’t working, opening the window isn’t working, she cant really take any more clothing off seeing as she was in her knickers already, but why did it have to be so damn hot!...





	Heated Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

3:18 am, and still awake. that’s me, my stupid house has no air! I’m dieing here! So this is the story that I wrote about the dreaded hot summer nights.

__________________________________________________________________________________

It’s hot. She moves under her bed sheets throwing them off of her sweating body yet she’s still hot. No she isn’t sick, no she isn’t. She’s tired and her body feels heavy, heavy and hot. She rolls around one more time this time on to her back, she looks up that the ceiling.

Damn Hogwarts and its no air conditioner! Damn it! She thinks as she breathes in the muggy hot air. Trying to sleep isn’t working, getting water isn’t working, opening the window isn’t working, she cant really take any more clothing off seeing as she was in her knickers already, but why did it have to be so damn hot!

Lily turns to her side to look at her clock illuminated in the red glow it read twelve O’ one, why couldn’t she sleep? It’s this damn heat. Damn this heat.

There is movement out side her door; Lily lifts her head to look. The door opens and James Potter's head pops through the crack. Thank god that I have this bed sheet over me, Lily thought as he looked in on her. She let her head drop back on to the pillow.

“You still awake too?” he whispers in to the room.

“No.” She replied obviously mad that she wasn’t asleep.

“We’ll does your sleeping self know any cooling spells?”

“No you idiot my sleeping self doesn't cause if my sleeping self did she would have preformed them already.”

“Just wondering.” James said as Lily turned over to him. “Why the bloody hell do you think it’s so hot in here?”

“I have no idea but I feel like I’m going to die.”

James walked through the door more, his hair was sticking out everywhere and some stuck to his forehead with sweat. He was in his boxers small sweat sheen across his chest. He closed the door and leaned his back against it and slid to the floor. 

“It’s to damn hot.” he said letting his head drift back and hit the door.

“So what have you done?” Lily asked referring to what he had done to stay cool.

“Drank water, opened a window, striped down, taken a shower, and wondered if the sun had collided with the earth.”

“I see what you mean.” Lily said under her breath

“Time?” he asked.

“It doesn’t matter, we’ll be stuck in this heat for the rest of our lives.” Lily was starting to get angry that her body couldn’t cool its self down.

“Right-o”

“How was the shower?”

“Hot.”

“You mean the water is?”

“Yeah.”

Lily really didn’t care what she was wearing she threw the sheet offer her body, it didn’t help still her body was sweating and sticking together. She looked over to James expecting to see him ogling at her but he wasn’t, his eyes were closed and his head still tilted against the door.

“Do you think that there is any way that we can get to sleep in this sodding heat?” he asked her eyes still closed.

“No.”

“You think other parts of the castle are cooler?”

“No.”

“You know what the temperature is?”

“No”

“Well you’re real helpful.”

“Yup.”

James opened his eyes and looked at her his eye brow raised.

“Why are you leaning against the door?”

“Because the ground is cooler then any stupid bed.”

“Well there is a chair over there you know?”

“Yeah, but the floor is cooler you should try it.” he said closing his eye once more.

“I’ll try that.” she was desperate to escape this horrible heat. Rolling over to tired to get out of bed she let herself fall off on to the stone floor.

James opened his eyes once again at her “Ooff” he gave a small laugh.

“Right.”

“James I’m not cooling down.”

“Lily it wasn’t going to instantly cool you down.”

“Prat.”

Lily got up and walked over to him, he scooted over to make room for her, still not opening his eyes.

“So…”

“Do we have to go to class tomorrow?” James asked 

“Yes you idiot, “

“Shit.”

“Don’t swear James.” Lily scolded

“Fine let me prey that this heat leaves my body.”

Lily chuckled but then started to prey “dear god, please let me make through this hot night with out having to cut one of my limbs off. Please let me die in these fucking hell fires-”

“Hey Lily watch that language!” James whispered from where he was sitting next to her.

“Shut it, it’s to hot to argue.”

“Yeah.”

“So how are we going to deal with this?”

“With what?”

“The heat James.”

“Yeah why don’t we just sit here and try to go to sleep, “

“Did you forget that we already tried that?”

“No, but I really can’t do any thing I’m to tired the full moon was last night and I haven’t slept,”

“I know James; I know I heard you come in in the morning.”

“I can’t move any more, I just want to stay here until I fall asleep or die what ever one comes first.”

“I’ll drink to that.”

“Sorry but your getting it you’re self.” 

Lily chuckled at James joke where he smiled his eyes stilled closed, he still trying to sleep.

“Hey lily if you could have any thing right now what would it be?”

“Rain, lots and lots of rain.”

“Good choice.”

James started to drift off, finally falling asleep with Lily next to him, and for Lily, James’ shoulder made a nice pillow…


End file.
